


Untitled

by deadp0et



Category: Shevine - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadp0et/pseuds/deadp0et





	Untitled

Adam's P.O.V....

 

Blake pushed me against his trailer wall, pinning my hands above my head and crashing his lips into mine. His tongue barging into my mouth and starting a war with mine. I pulled away to breathe, and he moved his lips to my neck. I let out a loud moan, followed by Blake putting a hand over my mouth. "Shhhh, baby, we don't want them to hear you." He stuck two fingers into my mouth and I started sucking on them. Blake unbuckled my belt, and pulled down my pants, followed by my boxers. He grabbed my dick and started jerking me off. I pulled away from Blake's fingers and pressed my head against the wall. "Ahhh, fuck. That feels so good. " Blake smiled before pulling his hand away and falling back onto the bed, taking me with him. "My jeans...take them off." I did as I was told and pulled his jeans off, then his boxers. Letting his cock spring free from its clothed prison. I was pushed down and then onto Blake's cock. "Suck me, Adam. I want you to suck me wet." He put a hand in my hair signaling for me to start sucking. I took in his whole length then started bobbing my head up and down, my saliva drizzling down my chin. Messy blow jobs. They were Blake's favorite. "Fuck. Just like that, Adam." I continued sucking until Blake shot his load into the back of my throat and I swallowed it all. I licked some of his cum off of my lips, and before I got enough time to gather myself, I was pushed down and Blake was an top of me. "I'm gonna fuck you now." He connected his lips to my neck and started sucking, I -instinctively- reached down and started jerking him off. "No touching. I'm gonna have to tie you up." Blake got up and disappointed, coming back with two pairs of hand-cuffs. The kinky son of a bitch. He hand-cuffed me to the bed. "What's the tie for?" Blake smiled. "Just in case you start screaming when I fuck you" He tied it around my mouth before I could protest. He grabbed the lube from beside the bed and squirted some onto his hand. Placing my legs on his shoulders, he inserted one digit into me, moving in and out a few times before adding another one. Them he started scissoring me, getting me ready for the third finger. He inserted the last finger and I was practically begging for it. He smiled before slicking up his dick and nearing my entrance. "Get ready, rock star." He pushed in slowly at first, once he was all the way in me, he stopped to adjust the feeling of being engulfed by me. He pulled all the way, and then smashed back in. I curled my toes as he did it two more times, then picking up a steady pace. He gripped onto my hips. I could already see the tell tale bruises on my skin. He grabbed my dick and started jerking me off. I squeezed my eyes shut. "C'mon Adam...cum for me." That's all it took. I spilled my seed into Blake's hand. He kept pushing in and out until he came deep inside me. He pulled out. Then took the tie out of my mouth. Then took the hand cuffs off. "That was amazing." I kissed Blake before getting up. "We should get dressed and go home. I'm tired" Blake nodded and slipped back into his jeans, then throwing on his shit. I did the same. I grabbed my car keys, and started walking out, feeling a hand grab my ass before doing so.   
Oh, Blake.


End file.
